


petrichor

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: petrichor - the pleasant smell that accompanies the first rain after a long period of dry weather





	petrichor

petrichor - the pleasant smell that accompanies the first rain after a long period of dry weather 

It was damp outside, and Gajeel was almost disappointed that he had missed the first rains of autumn. The summer had been long and warm and he was ready for a change, for leaves on the ground and a chill in the air. By the time he finished this job he might just get that, because what should have been a week long round trip was now encroaching on it’s third week. He was sick of it. 

His nose was sensitive, and this smell was not helping his cause either. He breathed deeply, savoured the smell of the rain on dry ground pass through him, and let himself get lost in thoughts of home. In thoughts of her. 

Being away from Juvia was a torment that he could barely stand, and he wished he had been less stubborn, that he had accepted her help on what he believed to be a simple job. But now he was stuck, with Lily sleeping in the tent behind him, no closer to finishing this mission than when they started. Of course he communicated with her via lacirma, but it was not the same as holding her, smelling her. Tasting her. God, he was a mess and he damn new it. But he didn’t want it to end less it meant giving Juvia up, and that might be the one thing that he was not strong enough to do. 

Blue Forget-Me-Nots were scattered around their tent, Juvia’s favourite flowers, and Gajeel allowed himself to pause for a second to bask in the irony of that. As if he ever could, as if every inch of her being wasn’t etched out across his soul although it had always been there; as if it belonged there. If Gajeel was a sentimental man he would say that they were made for each other, that the stars had aligned in some cosmic event beyond their control and decided that they were supposed to be together, but these were just fleeting ideas that he would never dare utter aloud. Juvia knew how he felt though, as she always did, and he was grateful for her as he always was. It was the same story for them, and Gajeel could see the ending, one filled with grey hair and soft smiles, and it was as close to heaven as a sinner like him would be allowed. 

Gajeel picked a flower from the ground, tucked it into his pocket, and headed back to the tent to wake Lily. He would save the flower to give to Juvia when he returned home, and he was determined to make that sooner rather than later. Because anymore time away from the woman he loved would be too much for him to bare.


End file.
